songfic fuiste tu
by dokuji-san
Summary: la canción es de ricardo arjona y gaby moreno


(Song-fic) Fuiste tu

Su vida era feliz como pareja, inuyasha y ella, eran uno solo, se amábamos con pasión decidieron casarnos y así formar una familia después de que los dos termináramos su carrera universitaria así fue se casaron, fue tan bello ese momento, luego decidieron tener su primer hijo, en los primeros meses de aquel embarazo todo marchaba bien tenían todo planeado el futuro de niño, tenían su casa propia no muy grande pero acogedora, lastimosamente todo fue cambiando, la casa la tuvieron que hipotecar por varias deudas, después inuyasha perdió su trabajo, kagome también perdió el suyo, todo su mundo se estaba destruyendo todo se venia en contra de ellos, pero a pesar que aquella tempestad kagome no se rendía aun tenia ánimos de salir a adelante por el pequeño que dentro de poco nacería, iba a luchas con todas su fuerzas por salir adelante, en cambio inuyasha se encontraba aturdido y sin esperanzas siempre se veía distante, paso el tiempo kagome dio a luz a un niño saludable, su mejor amiga sango la ayudo con los gastos del hospital, su situación no había mejorado aun, cada día se veía a inuyasha mas distraído y menos cariñoso, inuyasha al no poder con esa crisis económica se separo de kagome dejándola a ella sola con aquel bebe, ese día en que inuyasha se fue kagome lloro con todas sus fuerzas intentando que el dolor causado se esfumase pero no fue así por que aquel hombre era el papa de su hijo y por mas que quisiera no podía negar que aun lo amaba.

Fuiste tú,

Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera,

Un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera.

Kagome solo trataba de salir adelante por su hijo, tratando de no recordar esos momentos que la hacían llorar, pero era imposible siempre recordaba que aquel amor se avía esfumado hace bastante tiempo pero que ella no lo quiso ver hasta el día en que él se fue… pero ahora para ella no había otro modo de aceptar la decisión de aquel hombre que siempre amara

Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía,

Lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería.

Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues.

Ella un tiempo antes de aquella separación avía visto venir aquel final pero nunca pensó que pasaría, ahora acepta sin peros su partida por que ella vio llegar aquel sufrimiento pero nunca acepto que terminaría de la pero manera, haciéndola sufrir y sacándole miles de lagrimas que no paraban

Fuiste tú,

De más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas,

O aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas.

Cada día se preguntaba ¿porque nunca la amo de la misma intensidad en que ella lo amaba a él?, pero no había respuesta alguna ya que su abandono fue injusto, ella fue honesta, cariñosa, honrada y comprensiva y él le pago mal; hace poco ella se entero que el padre de su hija se caso con una mujer rica que lo tenia mantenido, si! como a él le gustaba, le daba todo fácil, ella nunca pensó que al pasar por aquel momento él se iba a ir nunca lo pensó ella creía que los dos iban a salir adelante pero al final le toco a ella sola, pero esto le hiso abrir los ojos para así poder ver que él no era su verdadero amor

Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje,

Las nubes grises también forman parte de paisaje.

Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…

Fuiste tú.

Esa historia amarga y trágica que le toco a ella, están fácil de contar pero difícil de superar, fue tan fácil comenzar con el amor y a el le fue fácil terminar con aquella ilusión pero a ella le era imposible olvidarlo por que si sentía amor, pero el… el nunca sintió nada por ella

Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,

Cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,

Que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.

El amor acostumbra hacer sufrir, ella lo sabia pero nunca pensó vivir en carne propia un dolor tan fuerte como este que le causo inuyasha al dejarla sola, pero el amor es tan insensato tan cruel y tan… miserable porque te engaña, demostrando lo bueno al principio para luego botarte como un simple trapo viejo

Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,

Aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,

Y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.

Nada más que decir,

Sólo queda insistir…

Dilo….

Fuiste tú,

A pesar de que ya han pasado meses aun sufre por aquel insensato que la desprecio dejándola sola en este juego de azar llamado vida, cada noche sus problemas tomaban mucha importancia al recordar que ella sola le tocaba salir adelante pero aun así continuaría por su hija y por ella

La luz de neón del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada,

Me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada.

Ella solo tarta de olvidarlo aunque cueste porque si el la viese estaría feliz al verla sufrir por su partida, estar así de triste, de acabada y desanimada por no saber que hacer.

Ya han pasado algunos años de aquel dia ahora la bebe tiene 14 años, es una niña excelente, ya esta terminando su bachillerato, piensa estudiar medicina veterinaria, cuida de su madre es una hija ejemplar

Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras,

Queriendo despertar pensando como no quisiera.

Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…

Fuiste tú.

Hace poco kagome enfermo, esta pálida, ojerosa y demasiado flaca, la pequeña desesperada la lleva al medico este le dice que tiene una enfermedad terminal y que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, la chica al escuchar esto quedo en shock pensando que solo era una pesadilla pide que le repita lo anterior y ahí se da cuenta que no lo era, se van a su casa, agotadas física y mentalmente, pero la pequeña quiere encontrar a su padre para decirle lo de su mama a pesar que el no va a hacer nada por ella

Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,

Cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,

Que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.

Ya en los últimos días de kagome, su hija siempre andaba cerca de ella, ayudando en todo lo que podía, hasta que llego el día de su muerte, su madre le dijo que pasara lo que pasara saliera adelante porque ella tiene un bue futuro, que si cien veces caía, cien veces se levantara y por ultimo le pidió que jurara ante su nombre que nunca dejaría los estudios. Así llego el día del entierro de su madre, sango la consolarla, Miroku, el pequeño shippo, kouga, ayame, su tío sota y por ultimo llego su padre, ella ni siquiera lo miro y si lo miro lo hiso con desprecio, por averías dejado a ellas dos solas enfrentar el mundo y ahora le tocaba nada mas a la pequeña; después de un tiempo termino el colegio, se encuentra trabajando para poder pagarse la universidad, pudo ahorrar lo suficiente, así que comenzó sus estudios universitarios, ella estaba mas que feliz por aquel logro de poder estudiar todo gracias al esfuerzo de su difunta madre y la fortaleza que le brindo para poder tener fe y esperanza de un futuro perfecto, ella era una de las mejores en la universidad, siempre se superaba, hasta que gano una beca eso le ayudo de mucho porque lo único que tenia que preocuparse ahora seria de los gastos de la casa y cuando le tocara hacer practicas en la universidad porque eso no iba incluido en la beca, paso el tiempo y ella se encontraba en el quinto semestre, ya en el ultimo pronto le tocaría pagar aquellas practicas, ya tenia bastante dinero ahorrado así que solo le faltaría un poco para completarlo, se esmero mas en trabajar para ganarlo rápido, llego el día de pagarlo y le dijeron que eso ya lo habían sido cancelado hace mas de dos meses ella se sorprendió e insistió en que ella no había llegado a pagar nada así que quien habría pagado semejante suma por ella, nadie el dijo quien fue, bueno después hiso las practicas y termino su carrera; con el dinero que iba a utilizar para pagar las practicas ahora seria para conseguir un local y montar su veterinaria, así fue

Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,

Aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,

y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.

Nada más que decir,

Sólo queda insistir…

Compro todo lo que necesitaba, monto su pequeña veterinaria, así fue triunfando, después de un tiempo, conoció a un chico muy lindo que la trataba excelente al poco tiempo él se declaro, ella acepto, fueron novios por un tiempo, pero un día él quería tener algo serio pero ella con miedo no acepto al recordar la historia de su madre, se fue y nunca volvió a ver aquel chico, pero así siguió adelante ahora tenia una veterinaria mucho mas grande con varios empleados, tenia sus productos de uso veterinario, mejor dicho había logrado su cometido algo que la llenaba de alegría

Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,

Cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,

Que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.

Después de un tiempo se encontró con su padre quien ya no estaba justo con esa mujer millonaria, ella como siempre indiferente no hablaba con el ni le dirigía la mirada, se sentía con un aire de superioridad porque le pudo demostrara que a pesar de que el no estuvo con ella pudo salir adelante y ahora es una mujer muy prestigiosa, un día sango quien era muy cercana a ella era como una segunda madre, le dijo que debía ir a visitar a su padre ella obligada fue, se encontró que él estaba enfermo y se estaba muriendo, se encontraba en el cuarto de su padre con aquella señora mil lloraría a pesar de que n son nada ella cuida de el después llega el hijo con todo el rostro lleno de lagrimas, la chica se sorprendió al verlo porque el,el era su antiguo novio, era hijo de su padre y esa señora?

Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,

Aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,

Y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.

Nada más que decir,

Si quieres insistir…

Fuiste tú.

Se olvido de eso y trato de no cruzar palabra con el solamente estaba hablando con su padre, cosa rara pero lo hiso aunque fuera con odio le pregunto ¿ahora sientes el dolor y el sufrimiento que nos hiciste pasar a mi madre y a mi?, fuiste un miserable, como dejarla así ella que era una mujer excelente, pero sabes ahora no me importa, por mi muere en paz querido padre y gracias por pagar aquella cuota de la universidad pero tranquilo que yo ya te cancele, aquel dinero ahora esta en tu cuenta bancaria, ahí ella se fue con todas las miradas fijas en ella, el chico la persiguió hasta alcanzarla, ella se encontraba llorando a ríos pero trato de disimular al ser detenida por el, comenzó a preguntar porque le había dicho todo eso y ella lo único que le dijo fue porque fue un miserable que nos abandonó pero sabes aun asi es mi padre, en ese momento ella callo de rodillas al piso, sollozando para calmar el dolor que le causaba la muerte de su padre el trato de consolar la calmo y comenzaron a contarse todo y a explicar los detalles.

Después de un tiempo, ella se caso con aquel chico que era hijo de la señora, tuvieron una familia, ella siguió creciendo con su empresa que ahora era internacional y él ahora era dueño de una línea de aviones también internacional.

Pudo encontrar la felicidad después de constantes luchas.

Fin


End file.
